Negan (Road to Survival)
Negan is a comic-adapted and playable character who appears in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. He is the leader of the Saviors. Pre-Apocalypse & Post-Apocalypse Main Story 'Area 23 - Hilltop' To Be Added 'Roadmap - Fear #1' While not physically appeared, Negan apperantly commanded his lackeys to go on the road to rob survivors. Those survivors turned out to be Rick's group. After Rick defeated his lackeys, one of his followers were kept alive to send Negan a message: Hilltop wasn't with the Sanctuary anymore. 'Roadmap - Alexandria I' To Be Added 'Roadmap - Alexandria II' To Be Added As a Playable Character Negan - "All Out War" *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Strong *'Role': Support *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Lucille Says Hello! (Deal 225% damage to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. All teammates get +30 crit for 2 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Parting Shot (If this character is killed by an enemy attack, they will immediately perform a guaranteed critical attack against the enemy.) *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Negan - "A New Beginning" *'Persona': Rebel *'Trait': Alert *'Role': Support *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All ranged teammates get +30% defense and a large bonus to AP when taking damage. *'Adrenaline Rush': Triple Strike (Deal 400% damage and -55% defense for 1 turn to up to three enemies.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Negan - Prestige Edition *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Strong *'Role': Damage *'Rarity': Rare (3 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Bloody Bash (Deal 375% damage and 50 damage bleeding for 2 turns to one enemy.) *'Specialist Skill': Execution (When this character attacks an enemy that has 20% HP or less, the enemy will be immediately defeated.) *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Negan - "Limited Edition, #1" * Persona: Leader * Trait: Strong * Role: Damage * Rarity: Rare (3 Stars) * Leader Skill: All melee teammates get +15% attack and a minor bonus to AP when attacking. * Adrenaline Rush: Eeny... (Deal 300% damage to one enemy. One teammate gets +10% AP.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. * Active Skill: Does not have one. Negan - "Limited Edition, #2" * Persona: Leader * Trait: Strong * Role: Damage * Rarity: Ultra Rare (4 Stars) * Leader Skill: All melee teammates get +20% attack and a medium bonus to AP when attacking. * Adrenaline Rush: Eeny Meeny... (Deal 400% damage to one enemy. Up to 2 teammates get +15% AP.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. * Active Skill: Does not have one. Negan - "Limited Edition, #3" * Persona: Leader * Trait: Strong * Role: Damage * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: All melee teammates get +30% attack and a very large bonus to AP when attacking. * Adrenaline Rush: Eeny Meeny Miny Moe (Deal 600% damage to one enemy. Up to 2 teammates gain +20% AP.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. * Active Skill: Does not have one. Negan - "All Out War" (Ally) * Persona: Leader * Trait: Strong * Role: Support * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: All Strong teammates get +30% HP and a very large bonus to AP when taking damage. * Adrenaline Rush: Lucille Says Hello! (Deal 225% damage to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it. All teammates get +30 crit for 2 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. * Active Skill: Does not have one. Negan - "Road to Survival" #1 * Persona: Leader * Trait: Strong * Role: Support * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: All melee teammates get +30% HP and +30% attack. * Adrenaline Rush: Ho-Ho-Homicide (Deal 650% damage to one enemy. All teammates get +100% defense, which decreases by 30% every turn for 3 turns.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. * Active Skill: Does not have one. Negan - "Kirkman Series" * Persona: Rebel * Trait: Fast * Role: Tank * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: All melee teammates get a huge bonus to AP when attacking. * Adrenaline Rush: Terrifying Attack (Deal 400% damage and taunt for 1 turn to a line of enemies.) * Specialist Skill: Does not have one. * Active Skill: Does not have one. * Special Weapon: Negan's Surperior Lucille ** Slot 1: A very large bonus to AP when attacking ** Slot 2: +15% Attack ** Slot 3: Bonus Attack (+25% attack when attacking enemies of more than 60% HP.) Negan - "Something To Fear" *'Persona': Hunter *'Trait': Strong *'Role': Damage *'Rarity': Rare (3 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Reaching Strike (Deal 200% damage to one enemy and all enemies adjacent to it.) *'Specialist Skill': Tenacity (If this character's health is above 10% and they take damage that would kill them, their health will be reduced to 1 HP instead.) *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Negan - "Road to Survival" #2 *'Persona': Legend *'Trait': Fast *'Role': Tank *'Rarity': Legendary (6 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Demoralizing Attacks (Deal 325% damage and -60% attack for 2 turns to a line of enemies. All teammates get +60% defense for 2 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Evasion (Whenever this character takes damage from an attack or rush, they will reduce the amount based on their current AP.) *'Active Skill': Taunt (Taunt up to 2 enemies for 1 turns.) Negan - "A New Threat" *'Persona': Rebel *'Trait': Strong *'Role': Damage *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Bloody Maiming (Deal 500 maim damage and 200 bleed damage for 2 turns to a line of enemies. All teammates get +30 crit for 2 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Hemorrhage (When this specialist lands a critical hit on an enemy, that enemy suffers extreme bleeding that worsens every turn. bleed damage per turn) *'Active Skill': Does not have one. Negan - "A New Threat" *'Persona': Legend *'Trait': Strong *'Role': Damage *'Rarity': Legendary (6 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All strong teammates get +40% attack and +40% defense. *'Adrenaline Rush': Maiming Strikes (Deal 600 maim damage to a line of enemies. All teammates get +40 crit for 2 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. *'Active Skill': AP Drain (-20 AP to 2 enemies.) Negan - Road to Survival #5 * Persona: Rebel * Trait: Strong * Role: Damage * Rarity: Ultra Rare (4 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Hindering Hits (Deal 350% damage and 100% heal reduction for 1 turn to a line of enemies.) * Specialist Skill: Outlast'' (When this specialist is defeated, their death is delayed for 1 turn during which they may still take an action.)'' * Active Skill: Does not have one. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Negan killed: * David (Caused) * Crystal (Assumed, Caused or Direct) * Ethan (Indirectly Caused) * Abraham Ford (Indirectly Caused) * Glenn * Spencer Monroe * David * Thompson * Holly (Alive) * Denise Cloyd (Indirectly Caused) * Kal (Caused) * Kershaw * Alpha * Numerous unnamed survivors (Caused and Direct) * Numerous counts of zombies (Caused and Direct) Appearances "The Walking Dead: Road to Survival" * Area 22 - Hilltop * Roadmap - Fear #1 * Roadmap - Alexandria I * Roadmap - Alexandria II Trivia * Negan All Out War is one of many characters to have Parting Shot as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Parting Shot. * Negan Something To Fear is one of many characters to have Tenacity as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Tenacity. * Negan Prestige Edition is one of many characters to have Execution as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Execution. ** Originally, Negan Prestige Edition had Parting Shot for a Specialist Skill, before it was changed for unknown reasons. * Negan Kirkman Series ''is one of many characters to have a Special Weapon. For other characters, see Special Weapons. * Negan ''Road to Survival #2 is one of many characters to have Evasion as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Evasion. * There is only one difference between the playable version of Negan All Out War and the ally version; the playable variant has a Specialist Skill and the ally version has a Leader Skill. Special Weapons Characters Category:Parting Shot Category:Tenacity Category:Execution Category:Evasion Category:Alive Category:Leaders Category:Rebels Category:Hunters Category:Legend